


Meeting the Batfamily

by BWPR



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bat Family, Batdad, Batfam meets the Justice League, Batfamily Feels, Gen, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Wonderbat if you squint, batclan, batfam, not impressed, protective batfam, superbat if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWPR/pseuds/BWPR
Summary: The Batfamily meets the Justice League- and they are not impressed.





	1. Chapter 1

"Bruce, what the fuck-"

"Father-"

"Would it kill you to call-"

"Are you okay-"

As soon as they entered the Batcave, they were ambushed. They had finished the battle with Steppenwolf and gone back to the cave to begin hashing out the details of the Justice League. Upon being startled, everyone fell into a defensive stance...except Batman. Who was staring at the four males with an unreadable expression.

"You're back," the Gotham Bat deadpanned. 

"No shit-"

"Why didn't you-"

"Of course-"

"You formed a new team?"

All the overlapping voices quieted at the question. It was spoken by the man in the black with a blue bird on his chest. He was looking at Bruce, face open and imploring somehow, despite the domino mask. The tallest man of the four, in the red helmet and leather jacket, huffed. His arms were crossed as if to appear nonchalant, but his hands were in fists. The shortest of the four, dressed like a traffic light, was glaring at the Justice League, Superman specifically. He would glance at Batman occasionally, face devoid of emotion (quite like a certain bat vigilante). The last of the males, a young man in red and black, was standing there with his hip cocked and a cup of coffee in hand. It would've been slightly funny that the mug had a bat symbol on it if not for the circumstances. 

"Yes, this is the Justice League," Batman introduced, followed by a half-assed wave of his hand towards them. If the League happened to group together, uncomfortable with the looks being shot at them, no one would ever say. The man with the red helmet snorted, whether at the name or their reaction was unknown. They could've sworn a smirk briefly appeared on the youngest's face, but it was gone before they good know for sure.

"Bruce, who are they?" Diana asked gently, relaxing slightly from her defensive stance. It was clear now that the Bat was familiar with these individuals, though he seemed tense in a way that indicated a fight could still occur. 

"We are his-"

"You didn't tell them-"

"It is none of your-"

"You don't get to question-"

"These are my...sons." And that was how the League was informed of the Batfamily.


	2. Chapter 2

"If you ever hurt him again, I will kill you myself," spoke a gravelly voice from the corner of his bedroom. Clark had just returned home to his apartment and was getting comfortable when the voice spoke. He whipped his head up in alarm, eyes heating up in preparation of laser beams. They fizzled out upon recognizing the source of the threat as one of Bruce's sons. It was odd the man had decided to seek him out so soon after meeting the League, but Clark knew this was coming. The man leaned there in the corner, somehow managing to be casual and terrifying at once. His entire head was covered by a red hood, and his hands were twirling around some guns. Clark was amused but wary, doubting this man could hurt him, but considering who his father was...

"These are Kryptonite bullets by the way," he said casually, as if he could sense Clark wasn't taking him seriously. He was wholly unprepared when the man pulled the trigger on one of the guns, never stopping his twirling. The bullet hit Clark in the knee and for a moment he felt nothing, then, suddenly, all he could feel was the blinding pain. He managed to just stop himself from screaming as he dropped to the ground, clutching his knee. Hood crouched beside him, one gun aimed at his head and the other at his heart. As if the bullet in his knee wasn't enough to weaken him. 

"I thought the Bats don't kill," he grated out, trying to show less weakness. He knew the Batclan didn't like the League, but this was a whole new level. 

"Eh, some of us don't, some of us do. Hell, I've tried to kill the Joker, Red Robin, and Batman on multiple occasions myself." He shrugged nonchalantly after speaking, as if this was common knowledge. And maybe it was; when researching Batman, he had never looked into the rumors and theories about his associates, thinking them to be just myths.

"Consider your message received," he spat, getting angry that this man would dare do this to Superman. Either he was very smart or very stupid, and, given that he was a son of Batman, the odds were leaning towards very smart. 

"Good! Now, this better never get back to the rest of the Batclan, if you catch my drift." And with that, he disappeared, leaving Superman with a Kryptonite bullet in his knee on the floor of his own bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Robin, quit threatening Superman."

"Father, the Alien was responsible for attacking you multiple times, the destruction of Metropolis, and allowing you to be injured in combat," spat the child they had met less than a week ago. Clark looked nauseous, slumping slightly as his eyes went back and forth between the father and son pair. He had already been visited by one of the Batfamily and wasn't looking forward to possibly being attacked again so soon. Or at all. The rest of the Justice League, reluctant to face Robin after hearing about the violence Batman's sons were capable of, had stepped back upon his arrival ten minutes ago at was once a battleground. Since then, he had been laying into the Kryptonian verbally, chest puffed and fingers pointed. 

"Dam- Robin, you know it isn't that simple," his voice was less gruff, more gentle than it had ever been when spoken towards them. Despite being in full get up, this was Bruce speaking, not Batman. They had learned quickly that while most of their identities were one and same with who they were, they was a distinct difference between Batman and Bruce Wayne. 

"He, THEY, need to take responsibility. You have a team already to provide backup, you don't need this League who consistently has allowed you to be vulnerable in battles." They couldn't tell if the child felt more angry with their perceived incompetence or at the feeling of not being enough. Batman sighed, reaching up and, in a series of complicated movements, pulled the cowl off. The Flash may or may not have gasped, surprised that the man would so willingly remove his cowl. Robin's expression seemed to soften at his father's expression, though they themselves couldn't see what it was. Wonder Woman liked to think he looked exhausted, though Flash thought the man must look affectionate for the child to calm down like that. 

"The League is for world ending scenarios. They aren't for patrolling and protecting Gotham, that's just us. And once the Watchtower is complete, they will no longer be allowed to come into the Batcave without permission, unless there's an emergency," he soothed. They would've felt a little miffed at being kicked out of the Batcave if they didn't know it was already the headquarters for the Batclan. 

"I understand. That is acceptable for the time being," the boy nodded seriously, looking relieved at his father's words. 

"However, I refuse to apologize to the Alien, and I stand by every word I said," and with that, Robin turned on his heel and walked away, head held high. Batman sighed again, putting back on the cowl and turning to face them. His look told them that if anyone mentioned what just occured, there would be consequences. With that, they dispersed, double checking the surrounding area for wounded civilians. 

"He's actually a good father. I thought that since he was allowing a kid to fight, he would be negligent or even abusive. But I was wrong," the Flash blabbed at Cyborg, his words flowing like he couldn't hold them back. Cyborg nodded back with a small smile, already starting to see why the Bat was so overbearing with him and Barry, it was his instincts as a father to make sure the younger people on the team were safe. It made him appreciate the older man just a bit more, though he had to wonder where these children came from. There were no marriage records for Bruce Wayne, no scandals that indicated a mother or mothers to his sons. 

"He'll tell us more in his own time, Barry."


	4. Chapter 4

"Were none of you properly trained or something?" A voice rang out from overhead. The present members of the League, Aquaman, Cyborg, and Flash, looked up just as the man jumped down, landing quietly on the table they were gathered around. Flash took a moment to be impressed with his skills before speaking.

"Aren't you-"

"Yes, I'm Red Robin, one of Batman's sons. Now, I will ask my question again. Did any of you receive any formal training?" His voice was cold as he cut off the Flash. Aquaman was warily amused at how similar he sounded to Batman. He stood up from his chair, attempting to appear casual despite how tight his grip was on his trident. Upon opening his mouth, Red Robin's eyes focused on him, and he almost stuttered. 

"Kid, most of us have been fighting since before you were born-"

"That isn't what I asked. For the last time, did any of you receive formal training?" He cut off the King of Atlantis sharply, eyes narrowed and condescending. Aquaman sat back down, trying to keep himself from getting angry at what was essentially a teenager.

"Wonder Woman is the only one of us with formal combat training, and even then, it was when fighting alongside and against other Amazons," Cyborg answered, all eyes turning to him. He smiled weakly when Aquaman glared at him. Flash just looked relieved that someone else has spoken up. Red Robin looked over him, appraising Cyborg. 

"Thank you, Cyborg. So that means that on top of training to work and fight as a team, most of you will need individual training as well. I will inform Batman and he will plan training regimes accordingly," he explained, going to the Batcomputer and inputting the gathered information into a report. They sat there, unsure of what to do next. 

"Replacement, go get some sleep. Alfred will be pissed if you collapse on the keyboard again," a familiar voice spoke from behind them, making everyone but Red Robin jump. While they turned around to face the source of the lighthearted barb, the other man sighed, saving his report before he swiveled around. 

"What are you doing here, Hood? Shouldn't you be in crime alley?" was his response. From the tone, they knew they were missing some inside joke. Red Hood was about to respond before he nodded at them.

"You guys can see yourselves out," and they knew a threat when they heard one. Flash disappeared at the speed of light as Aquaman and Cyborg totally didn't scramble towards the nearest exit. And they definitely didn't acknowledge the cackling that followed their swift departure. 

"Those three aren't really that bad. I think the Bat may be tempted to adopt the machine and the scrawny kid," joked the Red Hood, removing his helmet and placing it on the table that had just been vacated. Red Robin just groaned in response, taking off his mask to rub at his mask.

"Don't tempt him. I'm just gonna finish up some reports before heading up."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wonder Woman! It's so nice to meet you one on one like this, it's an honor!" His excitement was grating but refreshing, considering the attitude of the other Bats towards the League. She smiled at the man who approached her at a jog, trying to place which of the four this one was. There was Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin so far. And he was none of them. 

"I'm Nightwing, the oldest. Nice to meet you," he must have read the confusion in her face and introduced himself. Upon reaching her, he shook her hand and smiled brightly. 

"You are Bruce's oldest? I thought..." She trailed off, realizing she assumed the tallest of the males was the oldest. 

"Ahh, I see. Hood is actually the second oldest after me, though he is the tallest," Nightwing explained, seemingly not offended. He released her hand and took a seat across from her at the table. It was one of the many industrial metal tables sitting around the Batcave. Though he seemed nice enough, there was still the slight undertone of an interrogation. 

"May I ask why you requested to talk to me?" She asked, getting straight to the point. She had been tempted to refuse the 'invitation', but, after hearing how Red Hood had found Superman at home, she didn't want to risk it. His expression went from open and friendly to a cold poker face, his posture going from relaxed to intimidating. She could see now it was a tactic to make her let her guard down until he went for the kill. She was glad she had gotten to the point, unsure of how long he would've drawn this out otherwise. 

"What are your intentions with Batman?" She couldn't see his eyes behind the mask, but she was sure they were reading every microexpression that crossed her face. 

"What," she barked it more as a statement than a question, which was rather telling. But really, she had grown close to the Bat ever since borrowing that bug of his during Luthor's party. She isn't sure, though, if Bruce is actually flirting with her sometimes or if he just isn't used to having friends.

"Do you have any romantic intentions towards my father?" he rephrased, seeing if there was any new reactions. 

"Of course not, Batman is a respected teammate and-" He hummed thoughtfully, distracting her from what she was going to say next. 

"That's good to hear. Because if you did have any feelings towards him, I'd have to tell you to bottle them up and ignore them. You know, since it makes a rather unstable work environment for the team. And since my father has been burned enough times in the past that I know when it's going to happen again. But hey, there's no problems since you don't have any inappropriate feelings for him," he smiled, though it looked more like he was baring his teeth. She nodded, recognizing his message and knowing better than to argue or fight. 

"Of course," she smiled in return, tense with anticipation. He watched her for a moment before nodding as well. 

"This was a wonderful chat, we should do this again sometime. I'd love to spar with you, and I know Hood is fascinated with your lasso," he beamed, all friendly and kind once again. 

"That would be wonderful, I'd love to see the results of training under Batman in person," she replied, knowing their conversation was over. 

"Have a good day, Ms. Prince. And could you please let Superman know I'd like to have a chat with him as well? As Batman's new best friend, there is some advice I'd like to give him."

"Of course. I can see myself out." And with that, Nightwing watched until she was out of sight.

"That was a little harsh," laughed Red Hood as he dropped into the seat next to Dick. 

"It was necessary in order to prevent this from escalating any further. Father has no time for galavanting around with an Amazon," Damian sneered, taking his place next to Todd but across from Dick. 

"Are you guys sure we should be interfering?" questioned Tim as he took the last seat available. 

"I can already see that she will soften him, try to change him. And that simply won't do. I want him to be happy, but she isn't right for him," Dick stated calmly, leaning back in his chair.

"But still, he doesn't interfere in our love lives like this," countered Tim, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. 

"I already brought it up to Barb and Steph, they agreed with our decision. Besides, I can't imagine the old man with someone so righteous. I mean, she's hot and all, but Wonder Babe has one hell of a stick up her ass," Jason said lightly, though there was lightly malevolent look in his eyes. 

"Father deserves someone better." And none of them could disagree with that.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone knew that Batman was protective of his children. They learned very quickly that the Batfamily was just as protective of their father. However, the League noticed they were quite possessive as well. Which made sense, they were his children who always wanted their father's attention and affection. To their surprise, the most possessive over the Bat was his second oldest, the Red Hood. Upon learning of the love-hate relationship between the two, that Hood had even tried to kill his father in the past, they were scared for their teammate. Especially after his rather violent visit to Superman. After Cyborg brought up how little they really knew about the Bats, the rest of the League vowed to bring it up at the next meeting. However, upon walking into the Batcave for said meeting, they were met with all four males again, the Batman himself oddly absent. 

"So we hear that you want to know more about us," Nightwing stated gleefully, swinging around on what looked like acrobat bars. Flash watched him with something close to admiration, fingers twitching like he wished to join the man. 

"How did you-" Wonder Woman began before being cut off. She was beginning to get rather fed up with the lack of respect shown to them by these four. 

"We keep an eye on you five," Red Robin spoke from the Batcomputer, not even turning around to address them. Cyborg swore that for a second, he saw a video feed of his dad's lab before Red Robin clicked out of that window. 

"It helps that you fools never notice our presence unless we want you to," sneered Robin from where he was behind them, cleaning his weapons. Clark didn't want to bring up that he was aware of his presence due to the sound of his heart beat. He then had to question how Red Hood had gotten the drop on him in his own apartment. Someone laughed in response, and they followed the sound to the Red Hood himself, who was lounging on top of a glass case. It was something their eyes tended to slide over, uncomfortable with the torn and stained suit inside and what it implied. 

"Please take a seat everyone, I've brought beverages and snacks for the meeting," Alfred announced as he entered the cave from an elevator they knew led up to the Manor. He didn't bat an eye at the four males now running for the only table in the cave that would seat this many people, only raised an eyebrow at the frozen League. 

"Alfred, you knew about this? Where's Bruce?" Superman questioned, confused as Alfred had always seemed happy to see Batman with friends. 

"He is currently asleep. It seems there must have been a malfunction with his alarm clock," Alfred replied, a glint to his eyes that reminded them that he just wasn't Bruce's butler, "Now please sit down." And with that, the League approached the circular table. They hesitated as they noticed someone would have to sit next to Nightwing and another next to Robin. The four had sat in the order of Nightwing, then Red Hood, then Red Robin, then Robin. Flash quickly sat next to Nightwing, shooting the man a smile. Cyborg reluctantly took a place next to Robin, earning him a nod of approval from said boy. Aquaman sat next to Flash, followed by Wonder Woman, and then Superman between her and Cyborg. Alfred placed the snacks and pitchers of beverages in the middle of the table before moving to stand behind the four males, his eyes never leaving the League. 

"Allow me to begin. My name is Richard "Dick" Grayson, and I was the first Robin," beamed Nightwing as he took off his mask. It was uncanny how much his eyes looked like Bruce's. 

"Grayson? The first Robin?" The Flash looked confused.

"I taken in by Bruce as his ward after the murder of my parents, the Flying Graysons, acrobats in a circus, by a mobster. I became the first Robin in order to avenge them, and then I retained the mantle when I became Bruce's son," explained Dick. Seeing no more questions for now, he nodded at Red Hood to go next.

"My name is Jason Todd, and I was the second Robin," the man said, removing his helmet, followed by his mask. His eyes were just as blue as Dick's, and they would've looked even more similar if not for the section of white in his otherwise black hair. 

"Why did you stop being Robin?" Cyborg asked Dick, though he was eyeing Jason, who was now running his hands through his hair.

"To keep it short: I got benched after being shot when I was 17, went on to the Teen Titans to learn independence, and was forced to give up the mantle if I wasn't going to be in Gotham as Batman's sidekick. I became Nightwing instead after the mantle was passed on to Jason," Dick said. They could tell there was some details left out by the hint of bitterness in his tone, but, still, he smiled as he elaborated. Jason took that as his signal to continue.

"I was found by Batman when I was caught stealing the tires off the Batmobile in crime alley, and then was placed in a school for troubled youths. I was taken in and given the mantle of Robin after helping him catch a gang of thieves," he explained, his voice curt. Aquaman chuckled, admiring this kid who dared to steal from the Batman. Jason glanced at him, smirking. 

"That case has a plaque with you name on it," Wonder Woman observes, pointing at the mentioned case as if they didn't know what she was talking about. Everyone tensed when Jason's eyes flashed green, followed by a growl.

"I was killed by the Joker, that is the suit I died in," he bit out, leaning back in his chair. They noticed Alfred and Dick fret slightly but ultimately, not making any moves.

"Bullshit. People don't come back from the dead," Aquaman seethed, slamming his fist on the table. Jason's eyes flashed again, and this time Dick took his hand that was beginning to reach for his guns. Aquaman, realizing he just messed up, quickly backed down. 

"Can you please explain how you came back?" Barry asked softly, sending the coldest glare he was capable of at Aquaman. 

"We don't know anything about the how, though I clawed my way out of my grave. I-I didn't come back right, more like a zombie. I was found, and placed into a Lazarus Pit, restoring my mind. But it had certain side effects," he responded, grimacing and looking away. 

"What side effects?" Superman asked the question on everyone's mind. 

"My emotions are all fucked up. When I came back and saw I had been replaced as Robin and that my death wasn't avenged, I attempted to kill the Joker, Robin, and Batman in a fit of rage. It took a long time before I could even be in the same room as Bruce," he explained, a lost look on his face. He quickly came back to attention though, scowling when he saw the looks everyone was giving him. He nodded at Red Robin, making it clear he was done talking.

"I'm Timothy "Tim" Drake, and I was the third Robin," introduced Red Robin to divert their attention from Jason. Upon removing his mask, they could see his eyes had dark bags under them. It was now apparent why he always had a cup of coffee in hand. 

"I found Batman and demanded to be the new Robin. I had known for awhile who Batman was, and, after Jason's death, he had become rather violent and needed a Robin. He took me on as Robin after a lot of convincing from myself, Dick, and Alfred," he continued, smiling as if at fond memories. 

"After the death of my father at the hands of Captain Boomerang and many years, I accepted Bruce's offer to be adopted. During a time when we thought Bruce was dead and Dick took on the mantle of Batman, I became Red Robin," he summed up, trying to eliminate the need for questions or clarification. 

"I am Damian Wayne al Ghul, the only true son of Bruce Wayne, and I am the current Robin," he introduced formally. Jason snorted at the middle part, earning himself a glare from Damian. Upon removing his mask, the League concluded that he did look the most similar to Bruce. 

"Al Ghul? As in, the League of Assassins?" Cyborg asked, concerned at why Bruce would have anything to do with the League of Assassins. 

"Yes, I was raised by the League of Assassins to be the rightful heir of Ra al Ghul until Mother gave me to Father. I then became the rightful Robin and will one day succeed Father as Batman," he confimed, sneering with a glance at his 'brothers', who just rolled their eyes. The League, struck speechless by this reveal, stayed silent.

"Demon Brat, as if Dick would ever let you become Batman," jeered a female voice. They looked to see four females had joined Alfred. And of course, they were all wearing costumes that indicated their affiliation to the Batclan. 

"Dammit, not more of them," Aquaman moaned, putting his head in his hands as Robin began to shout at the new comers and Red Hood began to cackle. 

"May I introduce Batwoman, Batgirl, Orphan, and Spoiler?" Alfred seemed quite amused with this new development if his tone was any indication. The chaos continued, with the League beginning to believe Bruce had a slight problem with collecting children. 

"What's going on down here?" Boom a deep voice from the elevator that had just openned to reveal a rather peeved Bruce Wayne. His look quickly went from peeved to confused upon seeing most of the Batfamily and the Justice League around a meeting table.

"You're wearing the pajamas I got you!" crowed Jason happily, as it became clear that the clothes Bruce was wearing were actually custom Red Hood pajamas.

"Yes, you know I cycle through all of your-"

"Father! It is Wednesday, which means you should be wearing the Robin pajamas I got you!" Damian asserted (whined). As the table descended even further into chaos, Bruce came to a stop next to his teammates.

"Just go. Please," he muttered, lifting Flash out of a chair and sitting down himself. He rubbed his eyes, clearly in need of a few more hours of sleep. The rest of the League got up, deciding it was better to leave now, before the rest of the Batfamily notices. As adorable and blackmail worthy of a scene this was, they didn't want to offend anyone by overstaying their welcome. As everyone filed out, Flash and Cyborg fell to the back and looked back. The scene they saw was Dick sitting crossed legged on the table in front of Bruce, Damien attempting to stab one of the females, Tim asleep in his chair, Jason playing with Bruce's hair from behind, one of the females sitting on the seat next to Bruce while staring intensely at him, and the other two females chatting with Alfred. 

"What did I miss!" Just then, a boy in all yellow ran past Flash and Cyborg towards the chaos, only sparing them a glance. 

"I think it's time for us to leave," Cyborg muttered, the Flash nodding his head quickly in agreement.


End file.
